pulpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vega Brothers
. The Vega brothers are characters that make seperate appearances, Vic in Reservoir Dogs and Vincent in Pulp Fiction. Victor Vega Victor Vega is a quintessential psychopath with an egomaniacal view on life, believing the world should revolve around him. He hailed from a wealthy family with a strict disciplinarian as a father and a mother who spoiled both brothers as much as she could. Victor pursued a life of crime regardless of his decent upbringing and became a skilled torturer and triggerman for crime boss Joe Cabot, befriending his son Eddie Cabot. On a job for his boss, he was caught by police in a warehouse and was given four years in jail. He was offered deals by police, but no matter what they offered him, he refused to cooperate, giving no information and serving his time with his mouth shut. Upon release, Joe Cabot asked Victor to pull off a diamond heist with four other perfect strangers under the allias of Mr. Blonde. Whilst pulling off the heist, Mr. Blonde massacred the staff at the jewellry store after failure to heed his warning to not pull the alarm, botching the robbery and forcing the team to flee. Vic took rookie officer, Marvin Nash hostage to escape the scene and before making his way to the rendevous point with the cop in the trunk of his car, he stopped at a fast food resturaunt for a drink and fries. He ate the fries on the way and entered the abandoned warehouse with his drink, in time to stop Mr. Pink and Mr. White from shooting each other. Shortly after beating the cop and strapping him onto a chair, Mr Pink left to retrieve the diamonds from where he stashed them and Mr. White left with Eddie to move the parked cars outside. With Mr. Orange unconscious on the ramp, Vic was finally left alone with the cop, free to torture him regardless of the fact he could not provide information regarding the police tipoff. He cut the cops face with a razor and cut off his ear whilst dancing to a Stealers Wheels song on K-Billy's Supersounds of the 70s. He returned to his car to get some petrol, which he poured all over the helpless officer. Before he could ignite flames with a lighter, he was shot several times by an awoken Mr. Orange. Vincent Vega Vincent is a hitman who has apparently been working for mob boss Marsellus Wallace in Amsterdam for over three years and recently returned to Los Angeles, where he has been partnered with Jules Winnfield. Vincent is seen as much less violent and sadistic of the two, although he still willingly commits murder, as part of his job. Vincent lives in Redondo Beach and drives a red 1960s era Chevrolet Malibu convertible which was in storage while he was in the Netherlands. Mia Wallace calls Vincent an Elvis man. He wears a bolo tie with his suit, has long hair pulled back into a ponytail, rolls his own cigarettes, uses heroin and orders his Douglas Sirk Steak "bloody as hell." Although Vincent says he does not watch TV he often knowledgeably refers to television shows in conversations. At the time of the story he is now and then seen reading a copy of Modesty Blaise. He expresses scrupulous loyalty towards his boss Marsellus. Whenever he goes to the bathroom something unfortunate occurs; Mia accidentally overdoses when she finds his heroin in a baggie rather than a balloon and mistakes it for cocaine, the coffee shop is robbed and later, Vincent is killed by Butch Coolidge whilst staking out his house